Our Love
by magic-reeni
Summary: I really suck at summearies but I promise it's going to get a lot better than just the first chapter so please review! Thanx
1. The Mysterious Girl

Hey there, everyone. I'm back. (Silence is heard in the background). Gee aren't you people nice. Oh well. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so go easy on me and reviews re very much appreciated as flames with be looked down upon but won't make a difference to anything. Well, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters except Koko cuz I made her up myself.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Mysterious Girl  
  
The girl stood there as she waited for her father, whom was sure to be drunk, to return home. She looked out the window, her dark blue eyes showing her true fear of being hurt. She'd been hurt numerous times before from her father and the other bullies at her school, but that's how she became such a soft person. She couldn't and wouldn't hurt even the smallest flies she could find since she was scared something would come after her for it.  
  
A car screech was heard from around the corner and she flinched at how she's able to recognize her father's car screeches from the corner. Still, she watched out the window waiting for him to come in and start the usual yelling among other things.  
  
She'd lived with her father for most of her life. She knows her father took her away from her mother when she was very young. She was two when it happened and her memories were long since gone of her once happy life, or what she thought was one. It was hard to recall what was happy and what wasn't since she'd lived with her father for years now. She was twelve, not that it really mattered since she never celebrated her birthday anyway. Her father always forgot, or didn't care. She guessed it was the latter.  
  
The blue Honda pulled into the driveway and out came a scruffy man in his middle ages with an old battered, brown suitcase. The white haired girl knew that briefcase wasn't really for work but rather to hold her father's liquor and cigarettes and whatever else he took. Drugs were probably in there too. She wouldn't know. Her father restricted her to her the bottom floor bathroom, her room, the kitchen, and the living room, which she was in now. She wasn't allowed in her father's room or the upstairs bathroom, the study/library, or his office unless her said she could for her to retrieve something for him from one of the rooms, which was still a rare case.  
  
The man swayed from his drunken state up the walkway from the driveway and through the front door.  
  
"Girl! Come here NOW!" The man called at the bottom of the stairs, failing to realize that his daughter, who he always called girl or a few other names other than her true name, was already waiting for him.  
  
"Dad." She said quietly after slowly walking towards him. Hoping for something she knew would never come, but still she could just wish that someday he would apologize or treat her better or something that would be nice for a change.  
  
"What took so long, wench!" He hollered.  
  
She flinched. "I'm sorry," her head never coming up to meet his red eyes. She knew from his temper that he must've have skipped work or got fired and then spent the rest of the day drinking at Skyppy's, his favorite bar. She only knew that though because he left her to get the mail and since he always used his credit card to buy things so she always saw the letter addressed to him about how much he owed them.  
  
"Sorry is all you have to say after you kept me waiting for so long!"  
  
Yep he was defiantly drinking the whole day. How long had it taken her to respond to him after he'd hollered for her to come? Ten to fifteen seconds? Not that it mattered since her father always got his way like it had been all these years.  
  
"I didn't mean to, sir." She responded still very quietly. She only spoke to her father and the teachers who noticed her at the dump school she went to. Even then she didn't really talk but merely shook her head showing she didn't know any answers. She practically had enough notes from her teachers to build a life size model of the Titanic if she wanted to.  
  
He snarled at her before smacking her one across the face so hard her whole head jerked and then hit the wall after she stumbled. Her legs weren't really strong like the rest of her. She didn't really eat anything and what she did eat was mostly a day after the expiration date so it tasted horrible.  
  
"Haven't you learned your place in this household yet, girl? I am the master and you; you are nothing more than an insect I should've destroyed long ago. Yet, this is how you repay me. My treating me as low as you can!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to." The tears starting to come but the girl wouldn't let them come. If she did than she would surely get a rougher treatment then usual.  
  
"You'd better be you low life." He grabbed her shirt's collar and held her up as tightly as he could. "Now get dinner ready before I get even angrier." He ordered.  
  
She nodded, visibly shaking now.  
  
His head shot to the door where the doorbell had just sounded.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
He tossed her harmfully against the closest wall to the side of the door and grumbled as he opened the door.  
  
"Sir, are you Mr. Kawasaki?" The man in uniform asked politely bowing.  
  
"Uh, yes I am officer. Why don't you come in? What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"It seems you're very late on your debts for." He took a small piece of paper from his pocket and took a glance at it. "Skyppy's Bar, is that right?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
It was then that the officer saw the girl on the floor trying to retain a standing position.  
  
"What in the name of Kami is this?" He asked outraged at the look of the girl's condition. "Why is she like this, Mr. Kawasaki?"  
  
"Pathetic wench. I told you to get dinner ready and you're lying on the floor?" He made to kick her in the stomach.  
  
The policeman blocked his attempt though and stopped him. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you in for child abuse. It's obvious this is how you always treat her. Boys, take him away."  
  
The white haired girl stood and leaned against the wall; unable to hold the small tears back she wiped them away shamefully, knowing she was going to be in trouble if her father saw.  
  
"It's alright little one. You're safe now and you're coming with me."  
  
Her blue eyes looked at him, fear evident in her eyes.  
  
He offered her his hand and she visibly flinched away at it. It was obvious she needed food in her and she needed to get cleaned up as well with some new, warmer clothes for the coldness of the winter coming.  
  
He walked over to the front door and called out to his two partners who were taking the girl's father in their patrol car.  
  
"You two go on ahead to the police station. This is going to take a while and I need to make a quick stop for her."  
  
The two gave a thumb's up before driving away.  
  
He looked back over to the girl who was now trying to make her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey now, where are you going?" He asked softly.  
  
She looked hesitantly back at him before wiping away another unwanted tear coming from her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be here anymore. You can come with me and I'll see if we can get you a better home than this. Is that okay with you?" He slowly extended his hand and she, very slowly and reluctantly, took it and allowed herself to be led away.  
  
It was a quiet drive and they only stopped once the entire drive. The girl didn't leave the car, but stayed inside next to the heater to keep the warm air close to her that felt so good against her meatless body.  
  
He helped her up the steps and set her in an empty office before he left to retrieve one more item for the small child. When he came back he handed her a bowl and spoon and told her she could eat as much as she needed. She didn't have to be told twice for that since she didn't even know that she'd be able to get more later if she needed it. She was more use to eating whatever she was given and not knowing when she'd be able to again so ate as much she could while she could.  
  
Once full, the man walked her to a bathroom and handed her some clothes and told her to change and then go back to the office she was in before.  
  
"There'll be another man in there with a white coat and a brown bag. He's here to help you too so don't worry, ok?"  
  
She nodded and turned to close the door. When she came back out she was dressed in some warm, khaki pants, white long-sleeved shirt, with a blue jacket. She did what she was told and went back into the office to see the man she was told about.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Feeling any warmer than those other clothes I was told you were wearing?"  
  
She nodded and then took her seat by the door.  
  
"This is Dr. Hakase. We're hoping that you have other family alive but until we can find them you're going to be living in a children's home. He's going to take a sample of your blood so we can find them."  
  
When she didn't move the two men assumed everything was fine and the doctor moved forward with the syringe he'd taken out of his brown bag placed on this desk.  
  
It was a slight prick and didn't really hurt her since she'd had worse in her life and merely excused it for the beginning of more to come. When it didn't come she made to lie on the floor to go to sleep. But the men merely chuckled and the policeman led her into a different room so she could rest before she left for the home.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
The rain pattered against the window as the girl sighed slightly as she looked out of it. It had been two years since she's been taken away from her father, the last time she'd seen him too. Not that she missed him or anything. She was still afraid of people and her voice was still very quiet from the lack of speech still. Not much had changed either except for her lifestyle. She was glad for no more beatings but now she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She used to work for her father and take his beatings until he'd pass out on the floor before she could clean herself up the best she could with what was in her small shack of a downstairs bathroom. Now she was wasting her time away looking out the window waiting for her family that the police were still looking for.  
  
"Hey, can you pass our ball over please?" One of the boys of the home called to her.  
  
She looked over and picked up the orange rubber ball and walked it over to them before settling herself back in the window bench to watch the rain fall. The little droplets used to be her way of crying when she was with her father. He'd beat her to a mere inch from death it felt like if she was caught crying so she let the rain be her tears. She had learned now that it was okay to cry again so she didn't worry about it anymore. But now she had reason of what to think of the rain as. She was told her first couple of months here when she told somebody with reluctance and they told her it could be thought of as another tool to help the flowers grow and the trees too, but she didn't care much about it then. She didn't think much of it now either but that was a different story and too old to be thinking about it.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The blue eyes turned to look at the familiar officer behind her. She recognized him easily in any crowd and never forgot that he was the one who took her father away. She come to first name bases with him so she felt more comfortable rather than the formalities but she still always bowed to him for the respect of things.  
  
"We found them." He said simply.  
  
Dark blue widened at this and she looked around for them, hoping that she'd be able to spot them even though she'd forgotten what they looked like. She'd even forgotten what her father looked like and she still had nightmares about him. Only for the replacement he ended up being a monster in dreams, which he was in reality too but more of a human form.  
  
He chuckled and her eyes turned back to him. "They're not here. Your brother is going to come to the police station and pick you up there. You're mother couldn't come unfortunately but you'll see her when you get there. He can't drive though so you'll have to take a round of buses or some such, it's really up to him."  
  
She stood up and looked at him hopefully, wishing that didn't have to wait any longer for her to see her lost but found past once more.  
  
"Yes, young one, we're leaving now."  
  
She picked up her bag, which carried the only things she treasured and followed her friend out the door and into the car.  
  
Once more the ride was quiet, but it gave the fourteen-year-old time to think.  
  
'I wonder if he's nice. What he looks like and sounds like too. Will he be fun or like other brothers that I've heard about who always get into fights with their parents before running away for the night and only coming back to retrieve some of his belongings before making a get away and never seeing him again. I hope not. I wonder how old he is too. If he's not old enough to drive than he can't be older than sixteen, but then again he could just be waiting to get his license until he's older like I've heard other people do. He wouldn't be younger than me or else I'm sure they wouldn't let them come by himself.'  
  
After a few more thoughts they arrived at the well-known police station. She'd been there a couple times even after she had gotten comfortable with being at the police station. It was only so she could get her shots that her father at obviously not gotten for her and they only did it in the police station because the doctor's office was too far away for her to travel alone and she didn't like it when anybody accompanied her or else she'd shy away and wouldn't be able to find her. They found that out the hard way at had to track her down for a good day before anybody found her under the bridge by the river a good two miles away from where they lost her.  
  
"Wait here and we'll bring him in when he arrives. Would you like to be alone with him or would you feel safer if one of us stayed her with you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She trailed off.  
  
He nodded and then walked off to his office to do some more paperwork or whatever officers did in their offices for so long.  
  
He wasn't gone for long though when he came back in five minutes later with another person the girl had never seen before. He eyes looked into his with hope at who this person was.  
  
"This is your brother, Koko, Bakura. You two should get to know each other a bit before taking you leave." He suggested to the white haired boy.  
  
"Yes, of course. That would be a good idea."  
  
'He sure sounds nice but this is a police officer he's talking to so of course he's going to talk that way.'  
  
"Well, now, it certainly is a surprise to see you after all these years. Mother was certainly excited to hear you were going to be living with us." He smiled sweetly at her. "But when she found out why she went into a hysterics mood about how father could be that cruel when you hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment."  
  
Koko smiled at him. 'He's kind of funny though.' "I don't remember her.or you."  
  
His amber eyes laughed her amusingly at getting her to speak when he'd only been told minutes before that she usually is very quiet even after knowing somebody for so long.  
  
"That's not surprising since he took you away when you very young. It was two I think, am I right?"  
  
She nodded smiling slightly; hoping this is how he always acted.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Well if you were two than I was three. I'm a year older than you."  
  
"So you're fifteen?"  
  
He nodded. "Are you ready to leave. I promise you're going to like it where you're going. It a lot better than this place and the school is filled with a lot of nice people."  
  
She nodded before spotting his odd necklace placed around his neck.  
  
"What's that?" She asked pointing to it.  
  
"It's called the Millennium Ring. It from the Ancient Egyptians times and very old and I don't why but I feel very drawn to it all the time so I wear it all the time."  
  
"I like it. It's very pretty looking."  
  
"Thanks, Koko. I like it too."  
  
The two left the station and headed for the train station after Koko's quick goodbye from her officer friends.  
  
She'd hope that everyone was as nice as Bakura was.  
  
'Bakura, I hope you and I get to become very close and it won't end up being like those other brothers I've heard about that run away from home and their family never sees them away.'  
  
They boarded the train and she watched as everything she grew up around slowly disappeared from her life, hoping she wouldn't really miss anything, but like what was coming her way now.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So what did you think? I know it was kind of annoying when I kept saying stuff like white haired girl or Blue Eyes or something like, but I didn't think it was right if I gave her name right at the beginning. Anyways, I'll appreciate your reviews so please send them in. The more reviews I get the faster I'll put up the next chapter for you if you want. I promise it's going to get better though so I hope you give it a chance. 


	2. Friendship

Hey everyone here's the second chapter since I got a few reviews. It seems like you peeps liked it better than I thought you would. Well enough of my talking, on with the fic. Oh yeah and in the last chapter I made a mistake. While Koko was talking to Bakura and she asked what his Millennium Item was he said it was the necklace when it was supposed to be ring. Sorry bout that.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Friendship  
  
The train pulled into the station and Bakura led Koko off. She looked around shyly before looking up at him, is brown eyes sparkling in the sun that was shining through the windows.  
  
"Come on. You'll be home soon and then you can see your new room. I hope you like it. Mother and I worked on it very hard on it since we found out about you. It used to be a spare room so it's fairly large if that's alright with you." He explained excitedly as they walked down the street.  
  
Koko shook her head slightly. "I don't mind if that's where you want me to stay." She said without looking up at him.  
  
Bakura was confused a bit by this but shook it off as something she picked up from the treatment her father had given her all those years, hoping it would go away once she got comfortable with Domino.  
  
The short-lived silence was broken from a quiet whisper from Koko.  
  
"What was that Koko? I didn't hear you." Bakura asked politely.  
  
A little louder but still very soft she repeated, "What are the rooms I'm not allowed in?"  
  
Bakura paused mid-step by utter surprise. "What rooms?" He asked confused.  
  
She nodded. "The rooms I'm forbidden to enter unless given order, of course." She said it like it was the most sensible thing in the world.  
  
A slight chuckling could be heard in the deep of Bakura's mind.  
  
/Think of her past dear Bakura. Perhaps her father made her forbidden into certain rooms unless given the permission to enter. /  
  
//Nusumi? How do you know that? // (AN: I don't know the Japanese names very well and Yami Bakura just doesn't sound right, at least not to me so I named him Nusumi which means theft in Japanese since he used to be a tomb robber.)  
  
/Simple, I delved into her mind. It's not hard to miss since it's on the top. // The sly voice of the former thief answered back.  
  
//Well don't, Nusumi. What if she felt it and got worried? It's going to be your fault and I bet you're going to make me explain everything, wouldn't you? //  
  
More chuckling. /You worry too much, did anyone ever tell you that? Everything will be fine. Now keep walking and stop worrying. /  
  
Bakura sighed and continued like his former half ordered. 'Though he may have turned good he's still as evil as ever.' Bakura thought to himself. 'He still orders me around but at least he's not locking me away in a card again and all the other stuff he used to do. Especially leaving Yugi and his puzzle alone.' "Here we are." He smiled stopping in front one of the houses.  
  
"And the rooms?" Koko asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about that Koko. You don't have to worry about anything like that ever again. In this house you can go wherever whenever you want. As long as you let me or mother know when you're going out." The white haired boy explained to the younger.  
  
/Acting like an older brother already? I wonder when the bossing around and noogies will start. /  
  
//Shut up, Nusumi! I will not do that to Koko or mother ever. You on the hand I'm not sure about. //  
  
/I'm hurt, my light. I haven't possessed your body in the longest time. Take over it for you when you say I can is another thing. And even then I haven't caused any mischief. /  
  
//Yes, I know. We'll talk later though. I need to show her around the house and I'm sure even she'll get suspicious if I stay quiet for very long when I'm supposed to be helping her adjust to this place. //  
  
/Yes of course. But I hold you onto that as a promise Bakura. /  
  
Bakura shook his head, glad that Koko wasn't looked at him or would get very confused as to why he looked like he was talking to himself, which he kind of was talking to himself in a sense.  
  
"And this is your room, Koko." Bakura said opening the door on this second floor.  
  
It had a twin bed near the window on the far end of the room and had a closet on the opposite side. It had a cupboard on the same side for extra clothes that wouldn't fit in the closet and another door that led into Bakura's room.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked watching her looked around the room in complete wonder and awe.  
  
She turned to face him with tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Koko? What's wrong? Is there something not right about it?" He asked as he kneeled next to his sister worrying about what upset her.  
  
"Is it.all for me?"  
  
Bakura smiled and nodded. "Of course. And that door over there leads to my room in case you need to talk to me. We had it installed while we set up the bed and everything else. Just in case you needed me. And mother's room is downstairs if you need her."  
  
"Is she here?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"No, she's working right now. You'll see her later. She would've come with me to pick you but her boss has been working her like crazy lately so she couldn't." An idea struck Bakura as he said this. "I know! If you want we can go visit her since she's really anxious to see you. Would you like that?"  
  
/You're trying to avoid talking to me, aren't you light? /  
  
//Nani? No, I'm trying to get her comfortable and she hasn't met mother yet. I think it'd be nice. //  
  
/Nice is being over rated. And besides you're mother doesn't like it when you visit her because her boss gets all over your case about not being school; even if it is the weekend. /  
  
//OK! Sheesh, you made your point. // Bakura answered slightly mad even though he knew his dark side was correct in his sayings.  
  
Bakura was about to tell Koko that those plans had changed when he noticed that she wasn't anywhere in his sights. He looked around before he heard that one creaky window in the living room screech a little before opening. He went into the room and saw her looking out of it, enjoying the breeze that was playing with her hair so calmly.  
  
"Are you hungry, Koko? I could make us something for dinner." He asked.  
  
Koko's eyes widened and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Bakura was startled so startled from the action that even his darkness could be heard deep inside his head trying to control his fits of laughter.  
  
Bakura had to control the anger he held for his darker half at that moment until they could speak in a more concealed area.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, proud that his voice didn't hold any anger or frustration he had on his other self at the moment.  
  
"You.you want to cook for me.and eat with me in the same room?"  
  
Bakura almost slapped his forward for having to even ask what was wrong. 'Baka Bakura!' He scolded himself. 'I should've let Nusumi do this. It's obvious he understands this better than I do and wouldn't have to ask such questions. Why would 'father' cook for her and eat with her if he didn't like her and beat her. Perhaps Nusumi is correct and I perhaps air headed too much for my good sometimes.'  
  
/Ah, see! I told you that you'd understand what I've been trying to say all this time now! Didn't I tell you? /  
  
"My darkness needs to keep things to himself sometimes. Just wait until later when I get my hands around your neck." The light threatened so silently that only Nusumi could hear.  
  
"Yes, of course. Come on, Koko. What would you like to eat?" He asked leading her into the kitchen.  
  
^*^*^After Dinner^*^*^  
  
Bakura had settled on the couch after a filling dinner and waited for his mother to return which would be any minute. He hadn't noticed that his sister had left him some time ago until he got a very surprising treat from his dark.  
  
"Nusumi! What are you doing? Get back inside!"  
  
The former tomb robber stayed where he was and stared at Bakura before making himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
Bakura started to get very agitated with Nusumi and was going to force the spirit into his Millennium Ring whether he liked it or not. Before he could step once closer Nusumi stopped him.  
  
"Like I said: you worry to much, light. Your sister left some time ago without your noticing."  
  
Bakura froze and looked around the room. "Koko? Where'd she go?"  
  
"To her room. She." Nusumi was cut off when he noticed that Bakura had run up to stairs and shrugged, following him to the second floor.  
  
Bakura opened the door after knocking and getting no reply. Seeing that she had fallen asleep on her bed he sighed before closing the door once more.  
  
He saw Nusumi leaning against the railing smirking. "Before you oh so rudely left, I was going to say that she had fallen asleep."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
*^*^*In the Morning*^*^*  
  
"Koko, it's time to wake up. You have school to go to." Bakura whispered softly to his newfound sister, shaking her gently to wake her as well.  
  
Koko's dark eyes slowly opened to look into Bakura's.  
  
"There you are. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
She nodded softly before standing up next to him.  
  
"You get ready for school alright. I'll be in my room getting ready too."  
  
She nodded and watched him leave before picking up some new clothes and left into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After she got cleaned up she dressed and by then it was time to leave.  
  
"You're going to like Domino High. There's a lot of nice people there and I'm sure you're going to meet a lot of really nice people there."  
  
As they walked Bakura thought back to the night before a little while after they ate. They talked a lot and he shivered at the thought as he came to that part of the conversation. Even Nusumi wasn't expecting what was told and shown to them then.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
".He started to drink a lot after that and that's when things started to get really bad."  
  
"I see." Bakura stated understandingly.  
  
"When I was eight I couldn't take it any longer. I thought it would be the best thing to do but now that I thought about it I realized that it wasn't worth it and my destiny was meant to be spent like that."  
  
Bakura was at a loss and didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. That is until his dark pointed out that she pulled her sleeves up despite the cold temperature and was rubbing her wrists absently.  
  
"I thought it was a good thing but he only hurt me more when he found out what I did." Koko looked down as she lifted her wrists so he could say. Bakura heard the gasp given by the former robber the same time he'd let out one of his own.  
  
Her wrists were obviously sewn together after some serious slicing on her part. Taking her own life. If she had succeeded than he never would have met her and then what would he have done. He's just glad she was found.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
They arrived at school and as they walked towards the building a few greetings were thrown in his direction. He waved and nodded at a few of them before seeing his best friends.  
  
"Hey, Bakura. What's up?" Joey called.  
  
"Nothing much Joey. How about you guys?" Bakura looked down when he felt a pull at his sleeve and opened his hand, which Koko gratefully took and held it tightly. But this didn't go unnoticed by the entire group.  
  
"Hey, Bakura, whose that behind you?" Yugi asked  
  
It was only then that Tea, Tristen, and Joey noticed the small girl too.  
  
"This is my sister, Koko. She moved in with us yesterday from her father's house." He explained to his friends silently so Koko wouldn't have to listen about everything, even her attempted suicidal act.  
  
"Wow, even Nusumi didn't expect it? That is weird considering he's a very dark person who can usually tell things like this." Tea answered after a long silence.  
  
"Keep you keep it down about him thought. She doesn't know."  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
/Dearest light, how long do you think you can keep that little act up? You'll have to end up telling her sometime just like you did with your mother. Besides, she took it rather well except for that one part about me being a bit evil in the beginning but after she found out I was good she considers me part of the family. You know that. /  
  
//A bit evil? Try only.a lot, Nesumi. I killed people and everything and stole graves too. //  
  
Silence was what answered him.  
  
"Well we better get going. I still need to show her to her classrooms."  
  
"Right. Later Bakura" Tristen waved, along with everyone else.  
  
Just before they entered the building Koko spoke up.  
  
"They seem nice Bakura." She said as she looked back to where they stopped to see they weren't there.  
  
"They are. They're my best friends here. The girl was Tea and the brown haired one was Tristen." He led her down one of the halls while he spoke. "The blonde one was Joey and the last one, but defiantly not last," he laughed, "was Yugi.  
  
Koko looked into the classroom they stopped in front of before looking back at her brother. "Do you think they'd want become my friends?"  
  
"Of course. They'd love to become your friends. Now then this is your classroom. And here's my schedule in case you need to talk to me for any reason at all. And one more thing. After your fourth period class you have first lunch, but I have second so I won't be able to be with you then. If you want you can come to my classroom and stay in there until your lunch is over. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be alright, Bakura." She replied putting on a small, but forced smile.  
  
Bakura nodded and waited until she disappeared behind the door before walking off.  
  
When the bang rang for Koko's lunch she slowly walked out and considered to go and find Bakura's room, but thought against it; not wanting to burden him with her being new. She walked out of the building like all the other students who had first lunch had and sat at the base of one of the lone trees surrounding the building.  
  
"Hey kid!" Somebody yelled behind Koko.  
  
She turned around, but wished she hadn't when she found what was behind her.  
  
Two kids who looked a bit older than her were there. The taller of the two stepped up, smirking and showing that one of his teeth were missing. Koko didn't doubt it was in a fight by looking at these two.  
  
"You look new around here. Don't you know the rules? New kids have to give us all their lunch money for a week or face the consequences. So whatcha waiting for? Pay up sweetheart."  
  
"Hehe. Yeah sweetheart. She sure is pretty boss." The second said.  
  
The 'boss' laughed and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, she sure is Charlie. Tell you what," he said turning back to Koko, "if yous goes out with me for the week and give me a kiss instead you don't gots to worry bout the money."  
  
Koko was disgusted on the inside but on the outside she was scared stiff. If she said no she was sure to get beat up but if she said yes something worse could happen, but with her past she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She just felt so lost and confused that she didn't know what to do. She was grabbed out of her thoughts though when the 'boss' grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and started to yell threats that sounded worse to Koko than they would to somebody else.  
  
After a while of the hollering the boy pulled his hand back for a punch.  
  
"Whatever Joey." Yugi laughed as they walked passed the building of the school not far from where Koko was. The Millennium Puzzle flashed slightly and stopped Yugi in his tracks.  
  
//What's wrong, Yami? // The other three stopped too.  
  
"Yuge, what's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"Shhh, Joey. It looks like he speaking with Yami again." Tea said.  
  
/Aibou, something isn't right. I don't know what it is, but I know it isn't good. /  
  
//Where's it happening? / Yugi asked worried.  
  
/On the other side of the building, I'm sure of it. /  
  
Yugi nodded and ran in that direction. When he got there he was shocked.  
  
Joey came up next and saw it too. "Hey, Cody! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
The boy holding Koko stopped his action and turned around. "Joey Wheeler." He grumbled. "Mind your own business!"  
  
Joey growled and ran towards them.  
  
"Tristen, go find Bakura. Tea and I will stay here with Joey so he doesn't do anything drastic." Yugi ordered.  
  
"Right, buddy." And he ran to the front of the building.  
  
Yugi looked back and saw Joey holding both boys around the neck and Koko huddling up in a ball at the base of the tree.  
  
He walked over and tried to help comfort her with Tea but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"Koko, are you alright?" Everyone looked up and saw Bakura and Tristen walking over.  
  
"Bakura!" She gets up and accidentally pushes Tea and Yugi away from her, trying to get to her brother.  
  
"It's alright, Koko. I'm here now." He looks up at his friends. "Thanks for coming to get me Tristen. And you three for saving her as well."  
  
"No problem Bakura. We were glad to help her." Yugi said.  
  
He nodded and picked Koko up and started to walk back to the building, looking back at Yugi and silently giving his thanks to him again.  
  
Yugi just shook his head and pointed to his Millennium Puzzle showing that is was Yami who should be thanked.  
  
Bakura nodded and continued to walk. He stopped when Koko struggled out of his hands and looked at him silently before turning around to look at Bakura's retreating friends.  
  
"What's wrong, Koko? We're going to my class and you don't have to worry about Cody or Charlie since Joey took care of them."  
  
Koko looked back at her brother and sighed, remembering what she had asked him earlier she looked into his auburn like eyes.  
  
Shaking her head she sighed again. "I haven't been with you for very long, Bakura. I know that but if there's one thing I've learned from this place already it's that I have a choice here. Bakura, go on ahead to your class."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to do exactly.what I said I was going to do. I'm going to go make some friends." She said looking at Yugi and the other's retreating backs.  
  
Bakura looked in the same direction and smiled. "Alright. Have fun and I'll meet you right here after school."  
  
She nodded without looking at him, but knew he had left when she heard the doors close behind her.  
  
Nusumi materialized from the Millennium Ring into his solid form. He walked in step with Bakura silently back to his class.  
  
He couldn't stand the silence between them and spoke his mind to his other half, stopping him in mid-step.  
  
"Bakura, if you had only told her about me than I could've stayed with her and you needn't have worried. Do you still believe I'm that evil that you don't trust me to protect you sister from harm?"  
  
"Nusumi, it's not that I don't trust you." He paused. "It's that I don't trust.I don't know. Myself I guess. I don't know what her reaction would be if I told her about you; especially about our past together and you being an ex-thief and everything. Besides, she's hanging out with Yugi and the others. And with Yami around nothing bad is going to happen to anybody in that group, especially Koko."  
  
"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later if more people come for the items. It wasn't just me being greedy, Bakura. There are others who want the power and they won't hesitate to come for them either. You'll have to tell her when they start coming so she won't worry about you and Yugi when stuff starts to happen."  
  
Bakura looked down, knowing his darker was right. "I know.you're right Nusumi. I just won't tell her yet. I know the sooner the better but what if she gets hurt?"  
  
"If you told her than me and Yami could protect her both. You know we could with our kind of strength."  
  
Bakura nodded and started to walk again, Nusumi joining him soon after.  
  
While that was happening, back outside Koko walked back down the steps of the entrance to the school. She ran over to Yugi but suddenly became shy again about what they would say. She was never good at talking to people after all.  
  
"Yugi?" She said it so quietly nobody even heard, but kept walking. She knew she was talking to soft for them to hear but the tears came anyway.  
  
The puzzle flashed slightly to gain Yugi's attention.  
  
/Aibou, you might want to turn around. You have a visitor I believe. /  
  
This confused Yugi slightly but turned around just in time to see the first tear fall from Koko's eyes and onto the ground.  
  
"Koko, what's wrong?" He asked stepping next to her only to have Koko step back from him. She shook a little before looking up to him.  
  
"Yugi.could I.well.would you mind.mind being my friend?"  
  
Yugi smiled and walked next to her while her eyes were closed so she wouldn't step back and gave her a small hug, but not so much that she would feel as though her personal space was being violated.  
  
"I would love to be your friend, Koko. All of us would."  
  
Koko hesitated before wrapping her arms around Yugi's shoulders, returning the hug. But they both jumped apart when something weird happened.  
  
As Koko returned Yugi's embrace something like an old memory flashed across her memory. It was too sketchy to recall exactly anything in the picture but it was very blurry and she knew it happened so she jumped back from Yugi in surprise.  
  
At the same time Yugi heard Yami gasp inside his head.  
  
//Yami, what happened? Are you ok? //  
  
/Aibou, it's weird to explain. It was very blurry like a memory or something from my ancient past. I don't know, but it happened when Koko returned your embrace. /  
  
//We'll talk later if you want. Right now I don't think it's good time. //  
  
Yami agreed and Yugi took hold of Koko's hand gently and led her back over to their friends. He looked back to see Nusumi in the window watching them. He nodded to show him that everything was going to be ok and the former thief nodded back his understanding before disappearing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey everybody. There's the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd appreciate the reviews or emails saying how much he liked or disliked it. Either way I don't care. Well, let me know what you think. 


	3. Dreams of Discoveries

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. I've had some free time in my art class so I worked on most of it then. Well enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dreams of Discoveries  
  
At the end of the week everyone decided on going to the beach. Everyone had gotten much closer with Koko that she didn't hesitate anymore to walk over to them. She felt completely comfortable with them and she couldn't imagine any other way she'd want to live than to be with her friends.  
  
Koko watched the waves loll lazily back and forth. When she turned around she noticed Bakura wasn't there with them. She remembered that he'd been a bit held back like he was having a conversation with himself, but she just shrugged it off.  
  
She was about to go look for him when she saw Yugi walking by himself along the beach, moving away from the group. She stood and dusted herself off from the sand before starting her way towards him instead. When she was a couple of steps away from him when another flash like at school happened again.  
  
Koko could make out two people, but it still was very blurry to her.  
  
When she looked up she saw Yugi had frozen too. He had a worried look on his face. He ran off behind some large rocks and out of a bit of curiosity and concern, she followed.  
  
When she found him though she got a very bog surprise: there were two Yugis except one was taller and a bit more built than the smaller.  
  
"They're hard to explain, aibou." The taller one said. "It might have something to do with my past, but I'm not sure."  
  
"You'd think they'd come with a warning or something, but.Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
Yami was looking in Koko's direction, who was frozen in her spot.  
  
"Koko! I can explain! You see he's.well um.he's just.well." Yugi tried to explain the second Yugi to her, but failed miserably as he kept on rambling on about nothing that made sense.  
  
Koko came out of her stupor enough to realize what the two boys were talking about before the taller one had noticed her.  
  
"That flashes.I've had them too." She whispered.  
  
Yugi stopped talking and stared at her. Yami watched her for a minute before walking towards her and held her shoulders lightly so she wouldn't run in case she got scared easily like when they had first met her.  
  
"I'm Yami, Yugi's darker half, and he's my light. I reside in the Millennium Puzzle that you see around his neck, but sometimes I come out." He shortly explained, much better than his other had done before.  
  
Yugi joined his dark. "My grandpa gave me the puzzle when it was still in pieces." He started. "It was said that whoever could put the puzzle together would give the person dark powers. I just wanted to solve the thing because nobody else could. When I put it together the bond between Yami and me started. Although Yami forgot his entire past except that his origins reside in Egypt. After a few obstacles we were finally able to help Yami try and remember or at least find out about his past. We found out that he used to be a great Pharaoh of ancient Egypt that sealed the Duel Monsters away, but in the consequences something happened and that's how Yami's spirit was put into the puzzle."  
  
Yami nodded, ending their explanations.  
  
Koko didn't know what to say so she just nodded, showing that she did understand, which she really did but was just too surprised by the unreal ness of it all to really say much about it at all.  
  
"What kind of obstacles did you have?" Although it was still strange to her, Koko already found the topic to very interesting all the same.  
  
"Well first there was a tournament with this other guy named Pegasus who wanted all the Millennium Items for himself and then other people were also trying to find the items for their own reasons. It's all very confusing, but at least those are over with. People are still after the items of course, but we'll deal with them when they come. Right, Yami?" Yugi looked up to his dark.  
  
Yami nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yes, but you also had a reason to go to Pegasus' tournament because he stole your grandfather's soul and you needed to get it back. Of course you had to beat him in a Duel Monster's game to do that."  
  
"But you must've beaten him because you introduced me to your grandfather. How'd you beat him?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy since he had the Millennium Eye which allowed him to see into his opponent's minds so he could find out their strategies and then he knew which cards he needed to play in order to win. Yugi and I had to keep switching places so he couldn't read ours. But then he brought us to the Shadow Realm and Yugi couldn't handle it in there so it was up to me. But Joey, Tristen, and Tea all helped by forming a mind block from Pegasus and that helped me beat him."  
  
Koko nodded before looking at Yami again. "You said the Millennium Eye, correct? Well, you have a Millennium Puzzle and my brother had a Millennium Ring. How many are there all together, or it that all?"  
  
"There are seven all together. There's a scale, a ring, puzzle, necklace, rod, eye, and then the key. There are special holders for each of them. Your brother's the ring, Yugi's the puzzle, Pegasus the eye, the key belongs to the keeper of the items, the rod goes to Malik, the necklace goes to this lady who helped us find out who Yami was, and we're not sure who the holder of the scale is supposed to be just yet. Also, each item has it's own special power."  
  
Koko nodded her understanding before she mentally slapped herself about how this whole thing of her meeting Yami got started. "The flashes that you were talking about, what were they like?"  
  
Yami was startled a minute from the suddenness of the question but easily answered it anyway. "They're really fuzzy and so far all that I've been able to make out is that there're two people in it."  
  
"I've had the same thing."  
  
Yami thought for a second before pulling her closer to him and telling her to hug him back like she had with Yugi at the school. She obliged and they both received a flash and this time it was completely in focus. It was Yami and somebody who looked remarkably close to Koko she could've been mistaken but considering their outfits they knew it had to be the one Koko was reincarnated from. They were both wearing Egyptian outfits with gold to match perfectly. Both looked absolutely stunning. They were both embracing each other and looking very happy; love showed in each of their eyes for the other. When the flash faded out, Koko and Yami pulled back from each other and looked at the other in amazement. Somehow they both knew that it was a memory of the past when Yami was still the Pharaoh.  
  
"What was that? Was that really me or somebody else?" Koko asked him quietly.  
  
"I think that was in the past. You and I must've been in love but something must've happened to get us separated because I can barely remember you."  
  
"Then how come I got reincarnated and you became a spirit to the Millennium Puzzle"  
  
"I don't really know why. It must've been something really important though; I'm sure of it."  
  
Koko nodded and the three decided to leave their thoughts at that. It was getting late and neither really wanted to walk home in the dark. They met up with Bakura in the visitor's parking lot and he was really surprised to see Yugi and Yami.  
  
"What's going on you guys? Koko doesn't know about the Millennium Items or anything like that." Bakura whispered frantically to his friends.  
  
Yugi explained the whole thing to him minus the part about the three's beliefs of the past.  
  
Right at that point Nusumi decided to praise everyone with his presence. He was smiling evilly at Bakura with his arms crossed looking like he had just proved his point in something.  
  
"I told you that you should've told Koko everything since she was going to figure it out sooner or later. You should've just listened to me and sit down with her and tell her, but no you had to try and keep it from her for as long as you could. And tell me Mr. Sourpants what would happen if something had happened to Koko and she didn't know what was going on? You'd have fun explaining that one wouldn't you?" Nusumi was thoroughly enjoying torturing his light like that, anyone could tell.  
  
Bakura mumbled something under his breath before exploding in rare fury. "Will you shut up already, Nusumi! You made your point so just SHUT UP!" He walked off ahead of the group so he could cool down some before doing anything else.  
  
Nusumi stuck his tongue out at his hikari before turning back to everyone else. He smirked some before gesturing that they should follow Bakura since it'll get dark soon.  
  
Koko was very surprised to see that her brother also had a yami like Yugi did. He was the splitting image of Bakura minus a few small differences like spikier hair and more piercing eyes, but other than that she could easily get him confused with Bakura. Once out of her small surprise freeze she walked right up next to Nusumi and held his hand as they walked.  
  
He stopped and looked down at her and she looked back up smiling slightly.  
  
"So are you the one that my brother always talks to at home when he thinks I was asleep? I just figured since he had a phone it had a speakerphone mode to it."  
  
Nusumi smiled and they continued walking. He nodded in answer to her question and that's when Bakura had slowed down in pace and joined them again. He looked hurt that Koko was holding his dark half's hand but cheered up just as easily when she held her hand out for him to hold her other one as well. He took it happily and they walked like that all the way home.  
  
That night both Yami and Koko had the same dream. It was set back in Ancient Egypt. It started with the duel that Seto and Pharaoh Yami were having with the stone tablets. In the shadows of Yami's throne for that moment knelt the same girl who looked like Koko in the flash from the beach. She was watching the battle carefully and was very quiet that nobody would think she was really in there. She was so still too that if you did happen to see through the shadows you'd still think that she wasn't a real person, but a stone sculpture. The same time she was watching the battle she was watching 'her' Yami at the same time even more carefully, probably so she could coax him to be calm if Seto got under too much of his skin.  
  
Whenever she looked at Yami fully instead of the battle you could easily see all the love she was pouring out to him without having to say a word. Sometimes he would glance or look at her too and he showed the same thing for the small girl next to him. It was simple to tell that those two were meant for each other and would do anything for the other. At the same though you could see traces of worry in the young girl's face and eyes, worry that something dreadful might happen to 'her' Yami if she left him. Something she'd regret terribly if she thought or knew she could've done something to stop it.  
  
The scene faded out and was placed in another. They were in a different part of the palace, a large hallway leading to the outdoors or another part of the large palace. Yami and Seto were facing each other, both with hatred for the other showing clearly through all their gestures, looks, and words. Even their posture showed that they disliked the other very much. A white haired, blue eyes girl from before once more hiding almost invisible to the untrained eye. She stood leaning against one of the large pillars of the room where the shadows leaned in and almost seemed to try and cover in an attempt to protect her for their king like they knew something terrible were about to happen.  
  
Yami is chanting a spell. The spell that was meant to seal all the cards away when Seto turned for his leave. Instead though he turned while Yami was preoccupied and ran at him with a large knife he had concealed in a hidden pocket of his vest. Koko jumped at the sight of the mad man and runs for her kings side, taking the blow for him. She didn't scream from the pain of the sharp blade stuck in her stomach or flinch as she saw her red blood stain her good clothing and seep on the floor in a large puddle. She felt arms come around her, the person holding her was shaking. With rage or fear she didn't know. She turned her neck to see her Yami holding her. Fear in his eyes for his love and hatred for the one that had done this to her, to the one that dared to cause this beautiful creature any pain or hurt. She feels herself slipping in and out and brought her hand up to softly caress her pharaoh's cheek one last time. She knew that there wasn't any hope for survival. She had lost too much blood already in that short amount of time. Her hand fell weakly and limply to her side as her existence seeped away into the heavens, where her king she would easily end up knowing she was too pure to go anywhere but to the heavens.  
  
He placed her gently on the ground and looked back up at Seto, a satisfied smirk placed on his face for his deed. He might've not managed to kill his intentionally target but the target's lover was just as good because this way he got see even more pain on the king's face as well joined pain of when he kills the pharaoh. He looks at the evil duelist as he remembered what his love had told him just that day.  
  
"Yami, I will follow you to the ends of this earth if I must and we'll be together always. You're very wise and yet nobody knows what's going to happen when you seal the cards away with so much magic. I know it's for the best of this world though and that I know that is all the proof I need to know you must go on with it no matter what. If you do happen to find out though what will happen if anything at all, I beg you to continue for the fate of this world will be in your hands. Promise me that, my Yami."  
  
He nodded to himself and finished the last of the chant and sealed away the cards forever. A huge wind was being blown about and the puzzle materialized in front of Yami. The king disappeared and when everything settled down the golden artifact was floating in the air, surrounded by magic. Seto made to grab the puzzle as it held a tremendous amount of dark power, but before he could get it the puzzle faded out and wasn't seen again for a long time.  
  
The next day the Koko woke up and went to the park, expecting but not really expecting Yami to be there sitting alone on one of the benches. She walked up to him and neither needed words to tell each other they both had the same dream last night.  
  
"I guess we really were lovers then. Weren't we, Yami?" Koko asked silently.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I guess that also answered that one question we couldn't answer from before, huh? The one about you not being reincarnated and I have."  
  
Another nod.  
  
Koko turned to leave when she felt Yami hold her back gently. She turned around and he gestured for her to sit on the bench with him as he scooted over.  
  
She did so and everything fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was still early in the morning so they were the only two people in the park at the time.  
  
When they looked at each other though they both felt somewhat drawn to each other. Like they had an unfinished deed to do that wasn't fulfilled in the dream. The two slowly leaned into each other and their lips met in a soft kiss. It didn't last very long but when it ended they found it very simple to have a conversation with the other then.  
  
They talked until noon amazingly about their shared dream and walked with each other a few times around the paths that were in the park. Both just glad that most of their questions had answers now.  
  
Both individuals felt as though they were completing something that wasn't done in the past and felt it very easy to fall in love with each other again. 


	4. Yami's Own Part1

Yami's Own Part 1  
  
About a month later everyone was sitting around the room of Yugi and Yami's bedroom. Yugi sat on the bed with Yami, in his spirit form, next to him and Koko sitting somewhat in his lap. Joey sat next to Tristen and both were leaning against the wall closest to the window. Tea sat in the chair of Yugi's desk. And Bakura and Nusumi sat leaning against the wall opposite from the window. All of them were waiting for more people to come before they started their little talk.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Yugi called for the visitor to enter. Isis walked in and closed the door, only to turn around and see confused faces.  
  
"Uh, where's Malik and Marik, aren't they coming too?" Bakura asked.  
  
She shook her head 'no'. "I'm afraid not. They said they would but something came up and I'm not sure what, but I'm sure they would've come other wise."  
  
Everyone nodded and Yami cleared his throat. Yugi looked at him and nodded for him to go ahead.  
  
"Well, as I'm sure you've guessed by now that Koko and I have gotten together. Not only because we care for each other very much and love each other, but also because of our past together."  
  
Everyone except the three on the bed and Isis seemed to not understand.  
  
"Hold on. I think I remember a little bit now. I remember Yami having a lover but they were very mysterious. Only those in the royal palace would see them since Mister Pharaoh was a bit protective of them." Nusumi explained.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "I had a good reason to too. Anyways, when we were at the beach you all know that Koko discovered me and then we shared a flash that we've both been having since that one time at the school when she and Yugi hugged. That night we shared a dream about what happened when we were separated and now we're together again just like we promised back then."  
  
Everyone nodded happily, having a few questions answered for them.  
  
Isis spoke up. "Yes, I finally saw her in the shadows of Yami's chair when I used the Millennium Necklace on Kaiba so he could see the duel between you and himself in the past."  
  
"Let's not bring that creep into this." Joey announced, annoyed just by the name of Seto's last name.  
  
Yugi shook is head and spoke out a question he'd been having for a while now. "Well now that they're together what happens now?"  
  
Yami shrugged and Koko just looked at him.  
  
"I know one thing is for certain."  
  
Everyone looked curiously at the once Pharaoh.  
  
"Before I didn't feel very complete and I thought it was because of my lost memory. But now that I found someone from my past that I loved rather than just knew I feel much more complete than before."  
  
Koko smiled happily at him, silently saying the same thing to him alone.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We should get home before mother starts to worry, Koko." Bakura suggested has he and Nusumi stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah it is getting kind of late, Yuge." Joey repeated. "I gotta go too before my old man sends out the police or something like that."  
  
Everyone else nodded and piled out of the room and to the front door. Yugi and Yami opened the door for everyone else and Yami gave Koko a kiss on the cheek before letting her go.  
  
As Koko, Nusumi, and Bakura were walking home the young girl began to get droopy.  
  
"Sis, you all right? You look pretty tired." Bakura asked.  
  
Koko nodded sleepily.  
  
Suddenly arms wrapped around behind her knees and her back and lifted her up. She looked to see Nusumi was carrying her.  
  
He looked down and smiled gently at her. "You've had a big day. Get some sleep, we'll put you to bed when we get home so don't you worry about anything."  
  
Koko nodded and rested her head against his warm chest and easily found sleep claiming her.  
  
When they got home Nusumi snuggled her up under her warm covers and crept out of the room and into his and Bakura's room, joining his light and into the ring.  
  
The next morning Koko woke up and rubbed her eyes clear of their sleep. After looking around a bit and remembering that Nusumi had told her to just go to sleep and not worry about anything.  
  
After walking downstairs she started to look for Bakura or Nusumi when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Koko."  
  
"Hey, Yami."  
  
"Sure, I can come over. I just have to tell somebody and I'll be right over." "Bye."  
  
Koko hung up the phone once more and walked into the kitchen and found her brother's darker half.  
  
"Hey, Nusumi. Where's everyone?"  
  
"Your mother went to work and Bakura had to go get a few things that we needed. He told me to wait up for you so you wouldn't be home alone. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to go over to the game shop. That okay?"  
  
"Sure, have fun."  
  
Koko nodded and ran back up the stairs to change her clothes. She found a powder blue miniskirt, a white sleeveless shirt, and silver vest.  
  
After brushing her hair and teeth she waved goodbye to Nusumi and walked out the door.  
  
^V^V^V^  
  
"Where is she? She should've been here by now." Yami paced the front of the game shop, having waited a little over an hour for Koko to come over.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he came in and saw his other half.  
  
"Koko should've been here by now. I'm starting to worry."  
  
Yugi glanced at the clock and nodded. He turned around and called out into the other room. "Grandpa, something's come up and Yami and me have to go!"  
  
"Okay, Yugi! You boys be careful."  
  
"That's not hard to do since one of us doesn't have a body to be careful of." Yami sighed as he and his hikari walked out the door.  
  
They searched for an hour and a half before going over to Joey's where they found the blonde, Tristen, and Tea.  
  
"Guys, something's not right. Koko was going to come over earlier when Yami called her. That was a while ago and should've been there by now. Yami and I think something's wrong and we went out searching for her for an hour already and still can't find her. Can you help us?"  
  
"Sure, Yugi. I hope everything's okay." Tristen agreed for the three of the teens.  
  
V^V^V  
  
A white haired girl stirred groggily into an awkward consciousness. It took a while to remember what happened to make her become knocked out and she had a bit of a headache.  
  
She looked around, her head swirling in dizziness. She remembered she was walking over to the game shop and was about half way there when somebody wrapped something like a cloth over her face and then blanked out.  
  
Struggling to keep awake she tried once more to see where she was and realized she was being held back by something on her wrists and ankles. However, before she could check and see what exactly was holding her back she blanked out once more.  
  
^V^V^  
  
After hours more of searching everyone, including Bakura and Nusumi who the gang had picked up after Joey, Tristen, and Tea, decided to go back to the game shop to see if she had hopefully shown up yet. Instead though they found a small envelope on the counter with Yami's name written on it. Yugi picked it up since Yami couldn't and red it for him.  
  
'In exchange for the girl you must bring the Millennium Puzzle unless you never want to see her again.'  
  
Yami sees red and bursts out the door once more just as the start of a rainstorm was starting; Nusumi, Bakura, and Yugi follow him quickly. After Yami's determination and anger the four found themselves in the front of an abandoned warehouse about three miles away from the game shop. Yami starts to get this tingling feeling and somehow knows Koko is inside.  
  
The four friends go inside and maneuver around the many boxes while searching for Koko or anything else that might help them. After a minute or so the small group find a large clearing with no boxes except for one. A glass box at the top of the stairs and inside the box stood the reason of the searching. Koko was seen sitting with her back against the far end of the small box. It was obvious she was tied back somehow and she was unconscious as well.  
  
They watched her carefully for a second as she started to stir awake.  
  
Blue eyes opened wearily and opened on the one thing that she was wishing and dreaming to see all day. Only now she needed is help, badly.  
  
"Yami." Her voice was quiet and unsure if she was dreaming or not. Realization struck her and she called out to him loudly. "Yami! Please help me I'm so scared Yami! Get me out of here! Please help me!"  
  
Yami started to run for her to help her but was stopped when a large gate appeared in front of the stairs and maniacal laughter followed his confusion.  
  
The once Pharaoh turned to see a man stepping out the shadows, removing a hood from his face at the same time.  
  
The man had creepy, silver eyes seeming to have been drained of all emotion. His hair was a spiky blonde with the tips all dyed a deep, blood red. His whole outfit consisted of black since the only thing you could see was the black cloak with the hood attached and black boots that could be seen when he walked.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami demanded angrily. "Is this your doing?"  
  
"Indeed 'Pharaoh'. In exchange for the girl you must give me the Millennium Puzzle." The mad had a deep, serious voice. It was obvious he wanted to get this over with fast.  
  
"Don't do it, Yami! You can't give it up!" He heard Koko yell from atop the stairs.  
  
It was a battle inside himself. He knew Koko was right, but he also wanted to get Koko back. Both things he wanted but both were on the line.  
  
"I don't know who you are but how about a little game first?"  
  
The eyes wandered to the small boy behind Yami. The man's showed interest and nodded his head for Yugi to continue.  
  
"The game is Duel Monsters. If you win we give you the puzzle, but if we win then we get Koko back and you'll leave us alone."  
  
The man smiled quickly, an eerie thing to see. Lights illuminated a field behind the man and motioned Yami to the blue side while he made his way for the red side. The astral form of the Pharaoh's spirit joined with that of Yugi's body and became one with his light before walking his way over to his side of the field.  
  
Nusumi came out in his astral form and stood next to Bakura against the wall. Both were silently cheering on their friends since a lot was on the line and nobody knew exactly how good this stranger of shadows was at Duel Monsters.  
  
Both players drew five cards and the stranger placed a Baron of the Fiend Sword on the field in attack mode. Yami placed Feral Imp in attack mode as well as a trap card face down.  
  
"Baron, destroy the Feral Imp!" The shadowed man called.  
  
"Not so fast. I activate my trap card, Waboku. It turns any attack made by a monster go to zero."  
  
"Darn it."  
  
Yami pulled another card and smirked. Placing it face down.  
  
"I play Great White in attack mode."  
  
As soon as the monster was played though it and the Baron were destroyed. The stranger's life points were now down by 1450.  
  
"What? What was that card you placed face down?"  
  
"It was a trap card, Trap Hole. It makes any monster on the field with an attack power of 1000 destroyed."  
  
"Interesting. I play, in attack mode, Man-Eating Treasure Chest. Treasure Chest, attack the Feral Imp."  
  
Yami's life points were lowered to 1700.  
  
"Good, but not good enough I'm afraid. I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!"  
  
"Useless, Treasure Chest, attack now!"  
  
The blue dragon was destroyed and Yami's points were now at 1500.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and pulled another card from his deck. After opening his eyes once more he smirked. "I summon Gaia The Fierce Knight! Destroy his Man-Eating Treasure Chest!"  
  
The monster disappeared instantly after the assault and the stranger's life points dwindled to 750.  
  
Yami looked over to where Koko was and got worried as she once more had fallen into unconsciousness. For some reason he couldn't pull his eyes off her and didn't notice as his opponent played his Yami, a magic card, or place Neo The Magic Swordsman down, slaughtering his knight; making his life points now go to 1100.  
  
All of the dark Pharaoh's thoughts had wandered to Koko and he couldn't help by worry about her all her could hear were Koko's cries for help and all he did was stand there and let somebody talk him into dueling when he should've tried getting past the gate.  
  
"Yami!" Koko's voice called within his head as his mind replayed that scene of her calling for his help.  
  
"Koko." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
The ancient king was pulled startled from his thoughts from a deep, male voice.  
  
He looked over to his opponent, who looked extremely annoyed, then over to where Bakura and Nusumi stood and saw two others there with them.  
  
"Malik.Marik?" He whispered once more.  
  
"Yami, get you dumb brain back in the game! That's what you need to focus on, not Koko right now!" Marik called out.  
  
"Marik.I." He started.  
  
"No! Just shut up right now and listen! Get your thick head back in the game and let my hikari, me, Bakura, and Nusumi worry about Koko! We'll let you know if anything's up and that way you can concentrate on what's important that'll help get Koko back! If you lose not only will you lose your puzzle but also Koko!" The dark half of Malik explained.  
  
Yami straightened up and nodded with a new determination in his eyes. He turned back to the still waiting opponent. "Get prepared to lose! I play Dark Magician with Reinforcements, adding 500 attack points to him making his life points now 3000. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"No! My life points!"  
  
"That's right, they're now at zero. Now keep your promise and release Koko!"  
  
"Don't worry, I never let up on my word."  
  
Both duelists removed themselves from their respected side and walked over to the gate leading up to Koko and the glass prison. The gates open and the six make their way up the stairs.  
  
The man makes for a gold box with the glass' special key inside when he realizes the white haired girl isn't breathing properly. He takes out a small pad and presses it against the glass.  
  
'Hmm.oh no. The air monitor says there isn't barely enough air in there. I must hurry before she dies!'  
  
The man stumbled with the box but dropped it and it fell half way down the stairs, the man running down after it.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes and turned them back to Yami and following the Pharaoh's gaze, which settled on the glass box and the girl inside. When his eyes rested on the prison though he noticed something stuck on the side of it and went up to take a closer look at the white sticker.  
  
Marik gasped and called Yami over quickly.  
  
"What is it, Marik?" The game master asked as he too looked at the sticker on the side of the glass case and gasped out of worry once he saw the label to this sticky piece of paper and the miniature meter below it.  
  
'It's nearly out of air. But.if that happens than Koko'll suffocate and die. That can't happen, it just can't.' A small crystal colored tear dropped from the corner of Yami's eye just as the man ran back up the stairs with something similar to a Duel Monster's card and his Pharaoh's Eye flashed on his forehead.  
  
Yami looked at the man impatiently when he saw the man wasn't even moving to place the key wherever it needed to be and was looking at Koko, staring at her, and he looked too only to be caught by surprise.  
  
On Koko's forehead was a reflection of the Pharaoh's Eye that just flashed on his own forehead.  
  
Just as the third eye disappeared, Yami felt another presence had just entered the glass prison somehow and was swirling inside there. Whether it was bad or good, he didn't know and how it got in there was a mystery as well since it was pretty obvious there was no hole for anything to exit or enter.  
  
"Yami." Nusumi's voice came. "The.there's something else in there with her."  
  
Yami nodded showing he too had already realized this.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, idiot!" Marik yelled impatiently. Though he didn't even know Koko, he knew Yami and was worried for his friend if anything were to happen to that girl since it was pretty obvious by now that he loved her. "Open it up and get her out of there!"  
  
The man jumped and lifted the card up and placed it on the glass. A white flash came and then went and when everyone reopened their eyes they saw a door had appeared and the blonde haired man opened it.  
  
As soon as a crack of opening had appeared the extra presence in the prison came flooding out and split into two different directions; one going to the man and the other going for Yami.  
  
A silvery colored veil appeared around both Yami and the shadowed man and covered each completely. 


	5. Yami's Own Part2

Yami's Own Part2  
  
As soon as a crack of opening had appeared the extra presence in the prison came flooding out and split into two different directions; one going to the man and the other going for Yami.  
  
A silvery colored veil appeared around both Yami and the shadowed man and covered each completely. A minute later a smaller form split from the force surrounding Yami and then the swirling light finally faded away before the shadow guy dropped to the ground while Yami and.Yugi stepped safely on the ground.  
  
The stranger on the floor had a really confused look on his face as did Yami and Yugi who were looking at each other not knowing what to do other than stare and continually try to consider the possibilities of what could've caused this to happen the way it did.  
  
Before any more events could occur, a quiet, pained moan elicited out from the uncomfortable silence and Yami's red eyes averted to the source, seeing Koko he forgot everything and ran over to her.  
  
"Koko? Are you all right?" He asked, concern completely evident in his voice.  
  
Midnight eyes opened and looked into red ones.  
  
"Yami? How come you have red eyes now and not violet?"  
  
Yami only shook his head and hugged the girl closer. "Never mind that. I'm just glad that you're okay. I thought I would lose you."  
  
Someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention and all heads turned in that direction.  
  
Marik and Nusumi were standing there and Marik started to speak. "I think what happened here probably isn't all that serious considering now that Yugi and Yami have their own separate bodies and everything like that, but either that force helped us in a positive or negative way."  
  
"What do you mean, Marik?" His hikari asked him.  
  
"He means," Nusumi interrupted, "that either that forced helped us by lifting the weight that was on those two's shoulders," he nodded to the two owners of the Millennium Puzzle. "Since they had to use a lot of their strength and energy to sustain each other sometimes. But now since they have their own bodies it'll be easier for them."  
  
"Or," Marik continued, "it ruined everything since now Yami and Yugi won't be able to duel like they used to and duel together since that really gave them the advantage in a way."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement with the two darks. Tea looked up and glanced around the room. "Hey, guys?"  
  
Everyone looked at the only girl of the group.  
  
"Where'd that guy go?"  
  
Everyone except Nusumi looked around too and noticed he wasn't there.  
  
"He left some time ago while we were talking. I wouldn't worry about him though. Probably just some weakling or something like that." Nusumi said.  
  
"Let's get out of this place then. It's kind of creepy." Yugi said finally speaking up. Everyone agreed and left the building, Yami carrying Koko and following the others.  
  
After a while of walking Yami stopped and spoke up so everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys later, ok? I'll stay here for a while so Koko can get some fresh air and recover a bit more."  
  
"Ok, Yami. We'll meet up with you at the game shop then. Is that fine?" Yugi asked his darker half.  
  
"Sure, thanks guys."  
  
The group then walked off down the street and turned down the street heading for the game shop like Yugi had said.  
  
Yami Koko lean against the fence and made sure she was comfortable before joining her side and looking out into the ocean; the water gently lapping up on the bench before descending once more into the mass of water.  
  
After a moment of silence between them Yami clears his throat and looks at her softly. "I was really worried about you when you didn't come over."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"No, it's not your fault.but." Koko turned to looked at him, her midnight eyes filled with unshed tears since she believed Yami to be upset with her. "I'm a bit confused about what happened. I mean I'm glad I have my own body now and won't be so much of a burden on little Yugi, but it's still very confusing."  
  
"What else is confusing about it?" Koko asked quietly.  
  
"Well, while you were still unconscious before the third presence entered that glass case with you my third eye flashed across my forehead." Koko nodded. "Well, at the same time it glowed across your forehead too and that's when the extra presence came into the box."  
  
The white haired girl looked stunned. "But that's never happened before. Now I'm confused just as much as you are."  
  
"Yami," a gentle, and quite familiar, voice called behind the couple.  
  
The two turned around and were shocked to see Koko.or someone who looked much like her only clothed more like in Ancient Egyptian times.  
  
Yami stepped in front of Koko with gleam distrust in his crimson-colored eyes. He astral form just looked at them both with a sweet, but also somehow disarming smiled at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked, almost angrily.  
  
"That hurts, dearest Yami. Don't you remember me at all? I'm Isima, from you past your lover in Ancient Egypt and the one who died in an attempt to save you." She took a quick look around at her surroundings before her sky- blue eyes settled their gaze back on the once Pharaoh. "I guess, in a way, my work wasn't at all futile since now you're actually allowed to go outside and talk to people and you also have friends, Yami love. I couldn't be any happier for you, my love."  
  
Koko's midnight eyes saddened at that remark. 'Is it possible to be jealous of someone you're reincarnated from? What if Yami only sees me as a mirror image of her?' She thought just as sadly.  
  
"I came here to talk to you, love. We have some things to discuss from earlier." Siena continued.  
  
"I can barely remember my past, yet you want to talk like nothing ever happened that day?" It was more of a remark than a question.  
  
"No, not from then, my King. From when those flashes you've had in your memory and my own given to her," she nodded her head in Koko's direction. "I gave both of you flashes from my own memory and I'm grateful that you, Yami, were able to figure it out so quickly."  
  
"Wait, are you saying you didn't forget pieces in your memory?" Yami stopped her from continuing. "How?"  
  
The girl nodded to the first question, but ignored the second and kept talking as if the question never came up. "I never did doubt you when it came to games and puzzles, dearest Yami. Then again, I never doubted you on anything."  
  
The once king stepped back out of sudden realization. "You.you're the once who gave us that flashes?"  
  
The astral girl nodded slightly in answer to Yami's loud thinking. "And now about earlier today," she continued as she broke through Yami's concentration. "I was the extra presence in the glass box with the girl. I came from within her spirit, being my reincarnation, that's where my spirit has been asleep all these years while she's been alive."  
  
"So why'd you decide to come out now? And those flashes, how could you have given them to me as well as Koko if you've been residing within her?"  
  
The girl chuckled slightly. "I could only give you flashes if she was near you, handsome Yami."  
  
"And then you said something about earlier today with you coming out and being in the box with her?"  
  
Siena nodded. "Yes, I came out and when the door opened I removed whatever was possessing that man and separated you and you light so you both could have you own bodies."  
  
"How come you couldn't just come out before?"  
  
"Because, my love."  
  
Koko visibly flinched. She didn't like the way this girl, no matter who she used to be and what she is to her and her Yami, was talking to Yami.  
  
The astral Siena continued after laying her eyes on her reincarnation self and then back to the once Pharaoh and spoke in an irritated and annoyed voice as f she didn't want to have anything to do with what she said next. "The love, the true love, that you and this girl share allowed me to break free and help you. My King, your love for her and hers to you is very strong and proven that nothing will come between you. And both of you will do whatever you can to protect the other. That love came out into its own physical, silver-colored form and I came out along with it. I broke apart from the stream and helped the man who was possessed. It was your two's love that let you and your other half become own beings."  
  
Meanwhile, Koko couldn't take more of her ranting and obvious attempts at flattering her dark love. She didn't want to listen to the way she spoke of Yami and her. She tugged gently on Yami's shirt. "Yami," she whispered so only Yami could hear, or so she thought. "Yami, is she going to be staying much longer?"  
  
The astral form made an attempt at a slight laugh and looked at the other girl who looked nearly identical to her. "No one is making you stay, little one. I merely only wanted to explain to Yami everything and you happen to have been here as I did so."  
  
This brought tears to the young girl, but she wouldn't allow this ghostly form to have that pleasure of seeing what she had done.  
  
"Very well then." She lowered her head and walked past Yami and the other being. Without turning around she called back to the stunned, but angry Yami (stunned by Koko's sudden actions and angry with Siena for what she said). "I'll be seeing you late then, Yami. Goodnight to the both of you."  
  
As Koko walked of Yami called after her to stop, yelling to her that it was much too dark and old to walk alone and he said he'd bring her to the game shop. But his calls fell only on her deaf ears as she continued to walk and turned on the street corner that would lead her to her own home rather than the one leading to the game shop.  
  
Yami glared at his once lover. "That was completely uncalled for! You hurt her feelings and you don't even care, do you?!"  
  
The astral form merely looked at him blankly. "I meant and did no such thing, sweet Yami. She should've just kept her head down and walked away when we began talking. Besides, the only reason I allowed her to become lovers with you is because it was destiny. She may be my reincarnation, my Pharaoh, but she is not I. Now I must take my leave. It was wonderful to see you again, my love."  
  
She moved in for her to give him a kiss on the cheek but Yami stepped back purposely and only motioned a 'night' and left her. He paused at the turn and pondered whether to go see if Koko was all right. He decided not to when he saw what time it was on one of the electric clocks from one of the buildings and didn't want his light or his friends to worry about him. It had been a long day and he turned right, towards the game shop, silently apologizing to Koko for everything that had happened and hoped that she would forgive him even though nothing of it was really his fault.  
  
Once back at the game shop he turned to Bakura and Nusumi and told them that something had happened, which he rather not talk about or explain, and Koko ended up leaving for home. They nodded and left and promised to see if she was okay for Yami after bidding everyone else goodnight.  
  
"Do you promise to call me if she's not all right?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem Yami." Bakura answered and the two holders of the Millennium Ring left. 


	6. Bad Things Happen

About a month after the incident of Koko's kidnapping everyone was gathered at the park, wrapped up in thick clothing since it was winter and close to Christmas. Secretly though, Yami was regaining his memory and wasn't with the gang. He was sitting in the game shop in his and his light's room pondering over the strange dreams and other things that made his memory somehow click back in a few pieces here and there as his memory was trying to come back to the once Pharaoh.  
  
He'd been having the dreams for a week now as well as everything else that made his memory decide to come back bit-by-bit. He didn't tell anyone because of what the dreams were about. They made him feel uncomfortable and it was all very unnerving to him. He decided against telling everyone because he didn't want them to worry for his sake, especially Koko above everyone else. As he was thinking about it everything came together perfectly and that's when his whole memory came back into place.  
  
He remembered being a feared king, wanting to rule the world, being all- powerful; everything. For some reason he wanted it all back too. He didn't care for his so called friends anymore, he didn't trust anybody except one person: Koko. And even that wasn't all that strong to him anymore. He became even more evil than Nusumi had been or Malik and Marik put together with Nusumi. He wanted payback for some reason. Payback for probably being sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle for trying to make the monsters and other creatures of the game come under his control. An evil and twisted smile grew on his face as his puzzle began to glow and a plan began to form in his twisted mind.  
  
A few days before Christmas everyone went ice-skating and Yami joined them this time. He'd kept everything a perfect secret and nobody suspected anything. After everyone had gone onto the ice, Koko pulled Yami over to the side to watch everyone, but he knew better and knew she wanted to talk to him about something but both remained silent as they watched everyone. Nusumi and Bakura were clutching each other's arms to not fall flat on their faces. Joey and Tristen were pulling Yugi along playfully and all three were laughing. Not far behind them Tea was laughing at them as well. Malik and Marik looked as if they weren't having many problems and even went over to help Bakura and Nusumi with their problems.  
  
After a few minutes Koko turned to look at the once king and took something out of her pocket. Yami looked at her curiously, but on the inside he was thinking this was a waste of time and was very annoyed with being here.  
  
"Yami, I know that it's a bit early but I want to give you your Christmas present now."  
  
This made Yami even more curious and he actually wanted to know what it was.  
  
She opened her hand and in it was a gold charm shaped in pyramid on a gold chain. On the front of the locket was a picture that Yami recalled her telling him that it was her favorite one. Her arms were wrapped around his neck happily with her winking at the camera and the person taking the picture and Yami was laughing and holding onto her arms. Yami took the locket from her and opened it up. On the left side was inscribed 'Together Forever.' and on the right side '.No Matter What'.  
  
"Koko, I.don't know what to say. It's wonderful. Thank you.so much." He pulled her towards him and held her against him lovingly. He meant every word he said, but now he felt bad about what he planned to do. Making up his mind he decided not to let Koko know anything and not hurt her. He was going to tell her about his memory coming back and her helping him with his plan, but he knew that meant having her put under a spell since he knew she wasn't going to hurt her friends willingly unless her memories were altered. But now he decided not to tell her and take the group of his 'friends' someplace secluded and carry out his business there not having to worry about Koko and then lie about it later on what it was over with.  
  
A couple days after Christmas Yami finally altered his own plan so Koko wouldn't have to be hurt as he carried out with it and was very happy about the outcome of it. He tells everyone except Koko to meet up with him at the park because he had something important to tell them. He put them under a spell using the Millennium Puzzle and transported them all into an abandoned warehouse. He bonded them all onto the far wall in one of the rooms near the back and waited for them to awaken.  
  
As he waited he went back outside and, using the puzzle, he made a magic barrier on the building so nobody could enter or exit it without his knowing or his permission as well as them knowing about the barrier.  
  
Meanwhile, Koko was walking over to the game shop excited about seeing Yami and others since she had to spend some at home with her family. Bakura and Nusumi had already come over to the game shop while she'd been asleep. Upon walking in she saw Yugi and Yami's grandpa and asked where the two boys were. Grandpa said that everyone had headed over to the park a good two hours ago and she left.  
  
Once she arrived at the park though she couldn't find them anywhere and she began to worry about them.  
  
'What if something bad happened to them? Yami please let me know you're okay somehow. Please don't let anything happen to them.' Tears began to form in her eyes as she ran out of the park. Little did she know another pair of eyes were watching her from above in the trees. Am evil smirk forming its way onto their lips as they watched her.  
  
She runs all the way to downtown unknowingly though and as she passed a rundown warehouse something sparked inside of her and she only hoped that it was Yami and her friends that she felt as she headed over to it. She stopped in front of the door and hope flared inside of her as she pushed open the doors and ran inside, unharmed by the unknown barrier that she had just passed through.  
  
The white haired girl ran through all the rooms as she headed deeper and deeper within the old, creaking building. She heard yelling come from the farthest room and ran over to it. Trying to see through the dusty window she ended up just opening the door and running to the railing to see who was yelling and found it was none other then the blonde haired Joey bonded against the wall. Next to him was everyone else. To the left of him were Bakura, Tea and Marik and to the right were Tristen, Marik, and Nusumi. Looking farther over the railing she saw Yugi and the person Joey was yelling at was Yami. It appeared as though him and Yugi were in the middle of a duel that was to settle something. Confused she listened to what Joey was saying after moving into the shadows.  
  
"You jerk! How could you do this to us? We gave you our trust and friendship and everything we've been through you do this to us! Yuge, don't do this! You don't have to fight this creep anymore than he has the right to do this! You know what he's capable of and you'll get hurt if ya lose! Don't do it bud!"  
  
Yugi shook his head sadly. "I have to try, Joey. I just have to try. I don't care what happens to me but if I can I'll save you if it means getting myself hurt or worse."  
  
Joey growled and then turned back to the darker form of Yugi. "You big creep, Yami! What happened to you that made this happen? Koko deserves better then you and I don't know what she could see in you now!"  
  
"Silence! You stupid mortal! If you haven't noticed my Koko isn't here and for that I am very grateful! She's my girl and I won't let harm come to the one I love! That's why I didn't bring her along with you! And when I'm through here I'm going to go find her and let's see what's she's going to say when I tell her of everything you said with a twist!"  
  
Tears came down the hidden girl's eyes as she listened. 'What happened to Yami? The Yami I fell in love with would never do this, would he? No! He wouldn't.but then what happened to him?'  
  
Blue eyes glittered in the darkness as they surveyed the scene below; a twisted smile getting larger by every minute passing.  
  
Yami became irritated with Joey's hollering and raised his hand to kill him. As it began to glow a red-blackish color Koko ran back over to the railing and tripped over the stairs before it was to late.  
  
Once the same level as Yami she stood tall even with the tears streaming down her face. "Yami, stop!"  
  
Crimson eyes widened and turned to look behind him and saw the white haired girl behind him. K-Koko what're you doing here? How'd you get in here?"  
  
Ignoring his questions and looking straight into his red eyes as she cried her midnight ones away. "Yami, how could you! I trusted you and this is how it comes out? That I'm only your girl? To deceive and Kami knows what else you had in mind? What exactly did you plan on telling me when you finished here! I can't believe you would do this.to my friends or me! Do you want to know.how silly I feel for loving you? It really is embarrassing, Yami! Being betrayed by so many more before you and when I finally feel as though I could trust someone I end up being once more betrayed! I-I hate you Yami! I wish I never met you before in my life! I wish-I wish that I was living back with my dad! Being beaten is much better than having to be in this place and knowing you ever existed in my life!"  
  
With that she turned and ran from the building. The ice-blue eyes in the shadows of the building looked joyous but turned quickly to anger and confusement as they turned back to Yami who looked as if he was having a battle with himself. The figure jumped down and finally made their presence known.  
  
"Yami dearest, what's wrong?"  
  
Said Yami turned and looked over his shoulder angrily. "You? What're you still doing here?"  
  
"That hurts, Yami love."  
  
"Stop calling me that! It's Yami you witch! Now tell me, what do you want?"  
  
She tsked at him briskly. "Now that that wench is out of the way we can go back to being just the way we were before." Crimson eyes widened in confusion and anger as something realized on him. "That's right Yami. I gave all your memories back to you. Isn't it the best present you could ever receive?"  
  
"You!" Yami finally had it dawn on him that she must have altered his memories so he'd do this and have Koko turn against him. "Kisama! You're the wench! Koko did nothing to you and this is how you treat her! I can't believe I ever fell in love with in the first place when you were nothing but a mere slave! I hate you Siena! And now I banish you to the Shadow Realm! Let's see how you fair there!" Using his puzzle he let everyone go and made Siena disappear forever. And once she did disappear Yami's true memories flooded into him. 'Well what do you know? She held some of my real memories after all.but Koko? What am I going to do? She hates me.she told me she did.' He thought sadly.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
His dark form looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, little Yugi. It was all a mistake. Something she did made me do this. I'm so sorry. How could you ever forgive me?" This time it was his turn to cry.  
  
Yugi embraced the taller one and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Yami. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault it was hers. But.who was she?"  
  
Yami explained about that day when Koko had been kidnapped and what she said. Telling them that he knew Siena didn't like Koko for some reason but didn't think she'd go this far to get him back.  
  
"I don't know what to tell ya bud 'cept that I'm sorry for what I said from before." Joey stated sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry too guys. I can't believe I did that."  
  
The group comforted Yami as they walked out of the building and back to the game shop. 


	7. I Will

I Will  
  
A few days after the incident with Siena and her attempt at tainting Yami's memories Koko is found on a hilltop alone. To any passerby it would look as if she was just enjoying the scenery, but to anybody else who knew of what happened could easily feel her pain just by watching her look out into space. It was still very much the middle of winter and there was even a thin layer of snow covering the streets of Domino. That didn't seem to bother the white-haired girl though as she continued just standing on the top of the small hill. To prove that point she was wearing a dark blue miniskirt with a sneakers and a regular T-shirt, small water drops darkening certain areas of it.  
  
Yugi walked up the hill and carefully watched his darker half's source of affection and love. He could feel his yami's pain through their link and if only he could give that to Koko to show how much Yami was sorry and that he didn't mean what he did.but he couldn't so he decided not to think about that. He didn't really know why he went out of the warmth of the game shop anyway. He wasn't really expecting to see anybody he knew; especially on such a cold day. For some reason though he just felt as though he should stay with her, like he needed to be there for her even when he didn't know what to say.  
  
After a moment of him just standing there and watching her back, the young girl spoke. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and it was obvious she had shed her own fair amount of tears as well as his other half had. "It hurts so much Yugi." She starts to say. "It really is bad I don't know if I can carry on holding this much pain inside of me." The white haired girl turns around to face the light of her love. Yugi just looks at her sadly and remains silent. "I don't have a reason to live anymore without a love like I thought I had with Yami." Looking at her wrists and the old scars that still remained on them from so long ago she absently starts to rub them like her old habit after 'it' happened. "No reasons to live I might as well take it away." She said mostly to herself rather than the innocent boy in front of her.  
  
A spark of fear immediately settled in the young boy's heart, as he quickly was able to figure out what she saying. "No." It was firm and final and straight to the point. "You can't do that Koko or.or I'll tell Bakura and Nusumi and let them handle you. They're your family after all and even if I can't convince you not to take your life I know they'll do something to make you stop. I'll tell everyone and you'll be forced not to go through with it; that I can assure you." With that said Yugi walked back down the hillside after inviting Koko to come over to the game shop to hang out with him and everyone else later. She agrees after a little time alone and after being made to promise not to try anything to take her life like before.  
  
A couple hours later Yami walks up the hill after being told by his light that Koko was up there and planning to do 'it' again. He speaks to her even though her back is facing towards him, but though that relieves him since he doesn't think he could handle to say what he's going to say to her face. "Koko.Koko, I'm so sorry. I don't know how you could ever learn to forgive me for what I did, but I promise you that I didn't do it of my own free will. Siena was behind everything. She did have memories of my past from when she was with me and she tainted them before giving them back to me. After you'd left the warehouse she revealed herself and said some stuff about you and I couldn't take it and figured out that she was behind everything so I banished her to the Shadow Realm and I received the true form of my memories. I don't know how I could ever fall in love with such a thing before and you.I don't know how you could ever be from such a monster but I promise you this: you are nothing like her and I know now what love is supposed to be since she was only a gift from my servants and was supposed to listen to everything I had said. I'm so sorry for everything, Koko. I truly am. But-but I don't think I can stand myself anymore after what I did. That's why I've decided to banish myself within the Millennium Puzzle and I shouldn't be there in the first place since Yugi is really supposed to be my reincarnation like you are with Siena. I just needed to tell you that and also that I really did love you and I always will until the end of time and longer, Koko, and thank you for showing me how wrong I was about everything." Yami then starts glowing a bluish color around him.  
  
Koko turns around with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to go, Yami! I need you in my life. I never meant what I said before about hating you! I never could, Yami! Could you ever forgive me for saying such a thing to you?"  
  
He hesitates and then sees her drop the necklace. His eyes widen at the golden charm that was now lying on the ground next to her shaking, crying form. 'How did she get that back? I saw her throw it.did she go back there and get it? But-but why?' He thought to himself.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tears streaming down her face Koko ran up to Yami and pulled the necklace from around his neck. Without so much as hesitating she threw the golden charm in the darkness of the warehouse.  
  
Turning around to face the broken Pharaoh, caused by her actions, she glared unhappily back him. "I hate you, Yami. I'd rather be back with my father being beaten by him. It would've better than having to see and hear you and your lies. I wish I had never met you Yami!" She cried and then ran from the building.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He hesitantly stops glowing and cradles her gently. He reached into his pocket and took something out of. Lifting her tear stained face up to his he then gives her his late Christmas present to her. It's a piece of a Pyramid from Ancient Egypt that he had gotten for Siena in the past. The picture on it was showing them being wed, but on that same day when he got it they both died and he was sealed inside the puzzle.  
  
He gives it to her and she takes it happily even though it was Siena on the old carving and not her. Yami then moves his hand over it at seeing her face sadden at the thought of the picture supposing to be Siena instead of her, it flashes a bluish color like when Yami had glowed just a couple minutes before and it turns into a real picture of him and Koko on their wedding day to be. Koko was clad in a beautiful white gown with dark blue gems that matched her eyes along the hem of her dress, a necklace matching and earrings too. A broach like gem laid gently on her chest the color of Yami's crimson eyes. Both looked very happy. Their pose was also showing that they were meant to be with each other. Facing each other with Yami's arms wrapped around Koko's waist with Koko's arms holding onto Yami's shoulders; their bodies molding perfectly into each other.  
  
He lowered his lips to her ear and whispers gently to her as she looked at the picture amazed. "This is my dream Koko. I wish for it to be true one day if you'll accept me?"  
  
She starts to cry more tears but those tears were ones of happiness at being asked such a thing so still quite young in her life. Yami wipes the fresh tears away and at seeing her nod he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek softly and closed his eyes as he rested against her and her leaning against him, still staring at picture he had given to her happily. She feels Yami starting to go to sleep and she caresses a cheek before answering him verbally. "Nothing would make me happier than to be with you the rest of my life, Yami." He smiles softly at hearing her quiet verbal answer to his question and falls asleep just like that. Koko lets him not really caring that they were outside. She didn't even realize that a jacket had been wrapped around her. A note with a white and slightly faded pink flower was sitting in the pocket attached to it. When she did notice it she removed one of her hands from Yami's chest that she was massaging and read it.  
  
Hey Koko~  
  
You know you shouldn't be outside in this weather with that outfit silly. Just kidding. We're glad that you got things patched up with Yami. We didn't think it was our place to tell you instead of Yami himself. We're sorry about the whole mess up thing, even if it wasn't really our fault. Anyways, we got a feeling you'll be out here for a while so you can borrow my jacket. See you back at the game shop then.  
  
Friends Forever~  
  
Malik and the gang  
  
Koko smiled and silently thanked her blonde haired friend as she pocketed the note and held the flower in her gentle hands as she continued to hold her lover.  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first YuGiOh fic. This was just some spur of the moment 'what if' idea I had though my fave person with Yami is none other than Yugi of course. I luv that couple but like I told you this was just a 'what if' idea. Hope you read some of my other fics later on and thanx to everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
